PROJECT SUMMARY The purpose of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) is to provide a comprehensive, multi- disciplinary resource of expertise in biostatistics and bioinformatics. Members of the BBC will collaborate closely with investigators from each project in translating their hypotheses into testable statistical hypotheses and address the corresponding aims at all levels of investigation. This consists of designing basic and animal experiments, managing and maintaining the resulting data, data analysis and statistical and bioinformatics inference, and formulating new hypotheses based on discoveries arising from exploration and visualization of the integrated data. The BBC serves as a focal point from which investigators may draw statistical and bioinformatics expertise for planning, management and analysis of their studies. It also develops, tests and implements various techniques of statistical analysis, including mathematical modeling, applicable to cancer research. Types of research supported include basic science and translational research. The large volume of information to be generated in the proposed research projects and cores requires computer-based tools for the coordination of efforts and the management of data. The primary role of the BBC will be to establish a centralized relational database system and data management structure that facilitates the entry, storage and retrieval of all data generated by the program project, and permits the controlled exchange of information across the several projects and cores. De-identified information will be available to all investigators associated with this program project. Due to the sensitive nature of the information stored by this Core, we will take extensive precautions to protect the confidentiality of participants. All IRB and HIPAA regulations will be strictly enforced. By providing data access to investigators, sharing technical capabilities, and ensuring the quality of the data, the data management component of this core will facilitate achievement of the project aims and encourage exploratory analyses beyond those stated.